L Tastes Like Chocolate
by Rokujou Hikari
Summary: It sounded easy. Getting the boy to fall in love with him didn't sound like such a difficult task. From there, his name would come in no time. But little did he know, L was smarter then he thought. And the last thing Raito expected was to feel for him...
1. Chapter 1

**On my last fic, I recieved an inspiring review that said I should write M rated RaitoxL. So I thought "Sure, why not?" By the way, yes, I am 15, for that person who was in disbelief. I dont turn 16 until november something. You flatter me n.n**

**For those of you who either have or haven't read my story "Greater then giftwrap," This story is made to be a parallel to that story- I noticed the similarity as I was writing, and thought it would be cool to take the same overall idea and make Raito's evil intentions a lot more clear.**

**Enjoy minna-san 3**

**Summary: It sounded easy at first. Getting the boy to fall in love with him didn't sound like such a difficult task. From there, his name would come in no time. But little did he know, L was smarter then he thought. And the last thing Raito expected was to develop feelings for him...**

* * *

Impatient fingers clicked against the mouse, creating a rhythmic beat that portreyed the impatience the auburn haired boy was feeling at that moment. Having wasted the recent days of his life sitting in a room chasing after himself, it had been a long while scince Raito had seen sunlight -or moonlight for that matter. Raito was bored. Boredom. The whole reason why he had picked up and tried out the death note in the beginning. Boredom had gotten him into the windowless room that seemed to be a prison from which there was no escape other then confession. Boredom created this life for him. And boredom was giving him a new idea. 

Giving a lazy blink of his eyes, his gaze slipped silently from the screen that lit the darkened room, falling upon the dark haried boy who seemed to have his own methods of self entertainment. L appeared to be preoccupied with rolling the circular chocolate back and forth upon the surface of the computer desk, completely disregarding the paper he held between the thumb and the index finger of his other hand. Often, Raito found himself studying the boy's curious actions, such as that strange way he sat and all of the strange habits he posessed. L was just...one of a kind. The auburn haired boy determined that though the detective was in fact a genious when it came to solving mysteries, he also had the attitude of a small clueless child whom had no idea how to socialize. He was blunt, stubborn, and unaware of the bizarity of his habits. Sure, he knew that the way he was seated was different, but Raito wondered if he understood how strange he in fact was.

Perhaps the boy thought not sleeping was normal...perhaps he just couldn't find it in him to halt in his thinking. Whichever he thought, Raito knew L was defensive even around the task force. Often the team would take a break and sleep in the vast space they had to work with. However, the detective had only closed his eyes once or twice that they were around for, dosing for a mere hour or two then waking up in suprise, not seeming to understand why exactly he had let his guard down. No one else had seemed to take notice to the suprise in his eyes as he had awoken, the silent glance in both directions that clarified the whereabouts of where he was and how he had gotten there. A normal person would of had no idea that the boy was ever asleep.

Raito always had his eyes on L, watching his peculiar actions and tapping into his mind as far as his psychoanalyzation would let him, trying to figure out exactly how he worked. It was a difficult task, considering how well the pale boy masked his emotions and spoke so little of himself; the only thing he was nonchalant about was his opinion. If L thought Raito was Kira, then Raito _must_ have been kira. Between his persistence and his intellegence, the chestnut haired boy had found reattaining the deathnote to have been a more difficult task then he anticipated. It had almost seemed impossible, having taken his greatest risk yet. Higuchi had been the perfect pawn, his selfishness was vital to his downfall- though all in all his intelligence (or lack there-of) had been the pre-eminent factor leading to the end. Had he been less careless, Raito may not have been able to get his hands on the notebook once again, and would have lived his life never accomplishing his goal. He could feel it- he was close. There was just one obstacle which he had to get past. And that obstacle was sitting beside him, playing with his food.

_Its ok..._The auburn-haired boy thought, his lips twisting into a wicked smirk. His plan was already set in motion. L had many strong points, but to accompany them, so many flaws. He could practically guarentee that the curious boy had never been in a relationship; had never recieved love. He'd be so easy so seduce- at the very least, easy to butter up so that his achiles heel would stand out like a sore thumb. No mentaly secure person would be willing to be handcuffed to a member of the same sex, especially someone who took on the role of one whom avoided love. To be within that little room would be "In his sight." It was no matter to Raito. The detective would be defeated by his own security set up. While bonded physically, they'd have no choice but to grow closer to one another...And thats when his guard would be down, and figuring out his name would be a piece of cake.

"Raito-kun." The sound of the detectives voice was almost distant as it dragged him back from his musing. The named student cast a quick glance in his direction, barely acknowledging him. He already knew what the dark haired boy wanted to say- Raito had examined the material long before he had- and he found giving L little of his attention worked as well as ignoring him.

"What is it?" He responded upon noting the frailer of the duo staring at him, demanding his focus. Those eyes...they could intimidate even the most fiercest of fighters, perhaps even the most experienced soldiers, hardened by war. Those eyes that bore into your brain and read your thoughts, those eyes that would not let one bit of weakness pass...they could make anyone look away. That is, anyone other than Raito. He had played that game many times, and had learned that he could never loose a staring contest if one were never started.

He could see, out of the corner of his eye, a thumb raise to awaiting lips. "Kiras power has shifted again," The pale boy spoke, obviously watching for a reaction. Raito had a talent at this game though- in fact, deceit was one of his specialties. When L spoke the obvious, it meant that he was challenging the college student in an acting competition. The darker haired boy would try to get Raito to screw up and give himself away. He wouldn't fall for it.

"You're just realising this, Ryuuzaki?" The boy gave a sigh, typing furiously at the keypad. "With the Yobatsu corprates all dead, its only a matter of time before Kira targets those who tracked down Higuchi. Namely us." The holder of the Death Note prepared for what was to come- the only time the detective did not reply immediately was when he was choosing his words carefully. This meant that he planned to say something to throw Raito off. _Just try me..._

"Iie, Kira will not kill us." L replied bluntly, his thumb scanning his lips, eyes drilling into the side of Raito's head. The boy could tell he expected a reply, and decided to give it to him.

"What do you mean?"

A mixture of suspicion and amusement mixed to make a small smirk fall across the dark haired boys face. "We wont die. I have a theory that power has shifted back to the original Kira."

_In other words, Me_. Despite his external face of confusion, the inner Raito wore a smirk of approval. _Well done Ryuuzaki, you figured me out. But without solid evidence, you're powerless to stop me. And you wont ever find evidence, because I'm not the one doing the killings. _It was too late regardless. The existance of the notebook had been discovered, but the existance of multiple notebooks had yet to be known. Misa had already reassumed the role of Kira. However, that was a mere baby step in the students plan. First L, then the task force would be destroyed. Soon no one would be left to oppose, the entire world would fear Kira's power, and he'd take his place as the god of his utopia. And it was simple. The first step on his list was to take down a mentaly unstable supergenious. Lucky for him, he had the mind power to compete. Without either of them knowing, he had put this plan into action back when he had first met the detective. By posing as his friend, he had won a place in the shadowy-eyed boys empty heart. He had even said, many a time, how sad he would be if he was right in his theory of Raito being Kira.

"Why would you say that?" Raito questioned, his cheek falling and resting on his palm. It was the little things like this that assured his plan's sucess- He watched with a touch of satisfation as the boys haunting eyes scampered away from his form and onto something else.

The first time that Raito had played along, he had unlocked a golden opportunity. From the start, it had been a battle of wits. Kira versus L. Raito versus...whatever his name was. But Ryuuzaki would do for now. His real name would come in time. The focus now was getting closer to the boy. The son of the police chief had already been putting in small contributions so that the highlight of his plan wouldn't seem sudden, or that his character wouldn't change too quickly. However, the time was nearing. L's reactions to Raitos scemes seemed to get more and more shy each time. He gave this theory a test when he had insisted that the two take a shower together. The dark haired detective had not protested, but not once had he looked at the other male. His eyes had remained downcast, remaining expressionless- trying a little too hard. That was the moment he knew...The way to L's real name was through his heart.

The dark demeanored boy gave a feeble glance in the direction of his room mate, unable to give him the trademarked staredown, settling on talking none-the-less. "Its simple. The mannerisms of all the Kiras have been different. The first kira would kill upon particular hours of 8pm till usually about 11pm for a long time, until switching to hourly killing. This was once he realised that his power allowed him to determine the of death. The second kira was random in the killings, impulsive in decisions. Higuchi was careless- he made multiple killings in one designated time of the day: after 7pm, and seemed to work up until 9pm every night." Finding himself safe within his statistics, the detectives eyes found Raito's, his thumb locating his lip. "I'd like to point out, however significant this may be, that the first killings of the first kira dated to about a minute before each victim, meaning that he probably killed as he found the criminals. Higuchi, on the other hand, had the finance to acess vast amounts of information on anything, and his killings timed mere single digit seconds appart, all at one time. I've noted that since his death, the deaths reported have indeed shifted back to the 8-11 cluster, and that deaths have not been happening as rapidly. This hints at the first Kira picking up old habits, which could possibly mean that he's aware of his normal schedule and wants the credit for the killings to be turned back in his direction."

_That's right. _"Amazing Ryuuzaki." Raito commended, a look of astonishment across his face. "I was so focused on the number of deaths that I hadn't payed attention to the timing between them. I'm supprised you caught that." In reality, he had overlooked no detail, and payed particular attention to small ones such as timing. He made sure Misa was aware of this fact before allowing her to kill. Carefullness was crutial at this point in time. If he slipped up, his plan would fail.

"There is a chance, though, that I'm wrong." The blunt tone in his voice caught the brunettes attention. "Kira may have set us up to think that way. There is a high possibility that he is still in contact with the second kira, and is really not the one making the moves. The reason for this is simple- there was atleast two notebooks to start with, for the second Kira would not have been able to operate without the first ones notebook. And as far as we know, the killings had not ceased for a period of time of which the notebook could have been taken from its original owner. We have one killer notebook, but who knows how many are actually out there."

"Why wouldn't the first Kira be doing the killings? Isn't there a chance that you're over thinking this?" Raito challenged, a bit irritated in how the genious was able to pin every last point of his ideas. A brief panic swept through the inside of the boy, reminding himself not to let it show. He'd have to activate his plan sooner then he thought.

Despite his best efforts to hide it, he knew that the pale boy realised he had hit a nerve. "If Kira were to be in a situation where he would be unable to preform the murders, the second Kira would have to be careful to pay attention to every detail to seem as is he were the original. They can't afford to have even one little slip up. Say, if the first Kira were to be under constant supervision..."

That look that he was giving him- Raito knew it well. It was his 'I'm implying that you're the murderer, so hurry up and give me a comeback that I can disprove' expression. He would not let it be so. "Fine, I'll play along." He spoke through gritted teeth, annoyed at his so called friend. "Who are you thinking that I'm ordering to do the killings?"

"Amane Misa." The detective spoke matter-of-fact-ly, his voice unwavering. "The one whom I suspected of being the second kira from the start."

_Thats it! Nows the time!._ "What will it take to show you that I'm not a murderer, Ryuuzaki?!" Raito shouted, jumping to his feet. The swivel chair he was sitting in toppled over in his sudden movement, clammering on the hardwood floor. His hands landed on the smaller of the duo's shoulders, gripping them tightly, a stern look strewn about his face. "Why would I ever want to hurt anyone...and since L is Kira's biggest enemy, why would I want to kill the one I _love_?!"

A look of suprise crossed both of their faces, as Raito stood and L sat staring at one another in shock. Mouths both agape, eyes locked, the pair was unmoving. Silence floated around them, no noise whatsoever auditable past the privacy extremeties set up by the overprotective detective.

"Ryuuzaki...I-I didn't...I mean..." Raito started. _Oh this is grand. What more of an act do you need?_

"Is that how you feel?" That soft voice returned. His body was quivering, The auburn-haired boy could feel it. He could almost sense the boys mind scrambling for rationalization, searching desperately for the right answer, or to why such simple words were affecting him. It was obvious that past his calm exterior, a hurricane of thoughts were overwhelming his steady paced train.

Raito struggled to hold back his laughter at the sight, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath to hold on to his act. _How does it feel to be on the helpless side, Ryuuzaki? Hm? Whats your thought out comeback now? The fact of the matter is that you have none. _"I-I'm sorry..." The boy lied, clutching his head in distress, and gave a slight laugh. "I really didn't expect that to just come out like that-"

"No." He was interrupted. "No, Raito-kun, its ok. Love is just an imaginary expression for caring about someone." Almost as quickly as the storm had come into the detective's mind, it passed. Too quickly. "It does not bother me, because Raito-kun insists that he is not Kira. However, if Kira were in contact with me, it would be exactly of his nature to think love to be a weak spot, as it is something I am not too familiar with. If Raito-kun is Kira, I can guarentee that this will not make me, on any circumstance, reveal my name."

_Bastard. I didn't anticipate on him figuring out so quickly. I just have to keep up the act. _"You know, you're right. It is just a silly little emotion, and probably caused because we've been locked up in here so long. But...wow, that does seem like a pretty impressive plan. Even if I were Kira, I wouldn't have thought of that. Forgive me for my impulsiveness, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." Ah, the guilt factor. It was only a matter of making it work now. The student forced a blush to his face, scratching his head and looking away. In the corner of his eye, he could see the boy fidget in his odd sitting position. He was chewing on his thumb- a habit Raito had noticed that formed when he was nervous. Again that silence was there, allowing more time for the darker haired teen to struggle with his words as it was his turn to reply.

"Raito-kun..." He began, obviously bashful on the topic. His toes battled one another as his free hand clutched his knee, a bit of color appearing in his cheeks. "W-well...t-though its just a feeling..."

_Thats it. Keep going._

"Maybe..."

_Not good enough._

"I might like Raito-kun as well."

_Not yet._

"No, Ryuuzaki, its not right. I dont want you to lie to yourself for my benefit. I want you to be honest and not suddenly decide that you 'might' like me. Something tells me that you're just saying this because you think its what I want to hear." The son of the police chief knew well that probablility of sucess is never 100 percent unless all possible trap doors were sealed off, and neither Raito nor Kira could afford to make any mistakes.

The color of the boys cheeks grew darker, his hand unable to stay at his mouth. "Its not like that, Raito-kun. I've...actually had these feelings for a while now...I just..." His gaze turned downcast. "Never mind."

"No, go on." Raito insisted, urging the boy forward with every tempt. His head moved to meet the boys eyes, a smile grazing his lips. "I want to hear everything you have to say."

_Gotcha._

"I...I just didn't want you to turn me down."

_I win, Ryuuzaki!_

The look in the boys eyes was something Raito had never seen before. That look of longing within those murky orbs...It almost made him look cute. The college student took the opportunity to make a move. In one swift motion, he moved his head upward, catching the pale boy's pouting lips in his own. The other teen gave an muffled "mmph" in suprise, eyes wide, not having the slightest clue of what to do, and the brown eyes boy could tell. "Just close your eyes and let it happen," he broke the kiss to whisper, recieving a small nod in response. A hand found the detectives chin, pulling him closer this time for the perfect do over. The pairs eyes fell shut, lips finding each other after their parting and never wanting to leave again. _Wow... _For an obvious virgin, the boy was actually a good kisser, once he got the hang of it. The students tongue began to knock at the door of the other boys mouth, L permitting his entry. An overwhelming taste of sugar hit the brunette like a tital wave; Raito could have melted. L tasted like chocolate.

The teens hands moved downward, traveling the length of the boys chest, until finding the bottom of his shirt. A group of gingers teased his back, tickling the surface of marvellingly soft skin beneath. Raito could hear the boy stiffling his moans through the kiss, and the frail hands had already found their way to his shoulders. It wasn't too hard to notice how deeply the inexperienced boy was getting into it...not to mention the excitement welling in his midsection.

This was all so easy...bending the boy to his will. There was practically no challenge to it, hell, the hard shelled detective was practically melting in his arms. And once he had made it into the boys pants, the poor virgin would cling to him like a desperate school girl. Thats when he could ask the question- innocently ask his real name. With just his first name, it would be a sinch to find the second half. It was foilproof, and L only proved it with every movement of his tongue.

_Things are going just as I thought they would._

_Exactly as planned._

_

* * *

_

**Yay, I'm done! (falls over) Its about freaking time. I want to get to the next chappie, damnit! It has yaoi in it! Yeah... expect that, because I have a prime opportunity in school to resume writing again. And this isn't a one shot, this has chapters! And Death note! And L! And a hot shower scene next! What? Nothing. (ninja)**

**I'd like to say- if this offends you, do not read. Its that simple.**

**Review and you get more! (whirrls in swivel chair)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y-you guys liked it?! Zomg, I feel so loved! I barely had my story up for a day and already had so many lovely reviews! And like 30 of you put me on your alert list. Plus the outrageous number of hits. **

Seriously though, thank you all so very much! You're the reason I get up in the morning TwT 

**I must say...I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. One of my excuses is that I turned 16...which doesn't really count as an excuse because its not like I did anything for it. Another is that I had writers block due to writing a lot of this and it all going bye bye as the school computer messed up. Stupid school servers. I do a lot of writing on there (since fanfiction is one of the only sites they allow) and stuff. But today I said "I have nothing to do, so I'm going to fight this and sit down and write!" And I did. Just for the record though...I'll try to get the next chapter up in under 2 weeks next time.**

**Lets get one thing strait though. Yaoi does not equal boys kissing and snuggling and stuff. Thats shounen ai. Yaoi is...well.. stuff /o/./o/**

**With that said, Yaoi warning, turn back if you're chicken!.**

* * *

"I think its time we call it a day." 

Outside those impenetrable walls, the sun had long gone- according to the clock set by the computer system. It too was locked within those same boundaries as both L and his only suspect, without much hope for ever seeing daylight again. Raito's arms raised above his head as he leaned back to stretch. It was to his dismay that after their little moment, the duo had dived back into work. It was almost like nothing happened; L was just too preoccupied with case work. That would be no good if he expected to get the boys name in enough time to keep the task force from realising that Misa was behind the recent killings- It was only a matter of time before the ditzy blonde slipped up. Perhaps if he could keep the boys mind distracted with personal priorities, the case would become less and less important to him. That would be the moment to ask the innocent question.

Constantly, the college student examined this new situation, along with the many options that accompanied it. He could take this so many ways. He could rush into a sexual relationship, however, he was not aware of how the boy would respond. He could get to know him slowly and take his time, but that seemed damn near impossible. Sometimes, Raito wondered if the boy had obtained his genious by trading in his soul. It was almost as if his sense of logic had forced away his emotions. His happy face wasn't too different from what was assumed to be his sad face, and either way it was a challenge for anyone to determine what was running through the boys head. It made him unpredictable. Though this was true, the brunette was almost certain that he knew the strange boy best.

A pair of dark eyes glanced at the corner of the screen in front of him, a frown crossing his face. "But Raito-kun, its only 12:30. We still have plenty of time to work on the case."

"Unlike you, I actually need sleep." Raito teased, staggering to his feet. "Now lets go to bed."

In the end, the brown eyed boy decided to wait things out. The best option at times is to let things happen naturally- and this was one of those times. Answers were needed for further continuation. He hadn't expected to launch his plan so quickly, and because he had, he was unsure exactly where to go next. Perhaps this was one of those instances where improvisation was the best route to take.

"No." L resisted, his attention turning back to the coffee in front of him. "Why dont you go to sleep right here, and I'll keep working. I'm not tired, and we can't afford to waste time."

Stubborn. The word was the epitome of the detective. Perhaps a good way to get things going was for Raito to boast his dominant nature. "We've been at this all day, I'd like to get some real sleep. I'm sure it could do you some good as well. Now lets go."

"I'm staying." The boy must have decided that as a final answer, as his gaze fell upon the computer once more, fingers beginning to work the keyboard. Not if Raito had a stay in it.

"Fine then. I'll just be going myself." His fingers sneaked along the chain which held them together, wrapping it along the surface of his palm. Seeing the boy clench onto the computer desk, a devious smirk fell across his face. He gave the bond a sharp tug, giving the boy a choice to let go or loose his balance and fall. Having chosen the first option, the chair wheeled in Raito's direction across the hardwood floor. "You're coming too, Ryuuzaki?" He teased, tugging the boy after him, using the handcuffs as a steering device to lead the duo back to their room. A pout sat across the detectives face with his arms crossed stubbornly over his knees- Raito had to laugh at this. While one may have thought that the student was merely making fun of the pale boy, it was quite the opposite. A spark in the back of his mind had been lit. The great L had submitted to him with a tiny bit of force. If this was possible, then imagine what a bit more force could accomplish. The brunette stored this information away carefully, intending to use it later when the time called for it. No small detail concerning his enemy would go undocumented.

The wheels of the chair met carpet and gave way, the muddy-eyed boy no longer having a choice between toppling out of his chair or not. The son of the police chief glanced back as he heard a crash behind him, gazing down at the boy whom rolled onto his back to glare up at him, a look of resentment in his eyes. Raito climbed to his knees, leaning over his fallen roomate with a touch of amusement. "So nice of you to join me," He spoke with a grin, his long auburn hair tickling L's face as he delivered a kiss to the boy's forehead. A shade of pink colored the dusky-haired boy as his hands traveled upward and caught his lovers cheeks, leading their lips together into a gentle but passionate kiss.

With a slight rotation of his body, Raito had seized the boys wrists, pinning them beside his head. He crawled atop the detective, straddling his waist, breaking the kiss for a mere second to position himself. The kiss which had started as an innocent upside down act of impulse had turned into a tongue battle as they dove back into action. _Maybe things won't take as long as I thought... _Raito mused, deciding to test his luck. As they broke for air, he wasted no time in attacking the sensitive skin of the boys exposed neck, delivering a careful series of kisses and nips. He felt the boy freeze beneath him, as if his breath had caught in his throat. The student marveled at how easy he could turn even a moment where he had not made a move into one where he had full control.

"R-Raito-kun..."

A small grin crossed the boys face as he continued downward with his movement, taking no notice towards the increased trembling of his lovers body. He traded both of the boys wrists to one of his hands without much effort, relieving one of his own from the task of restraint. Now free, that hand tugged at the bottom of the squirming detective's shirt, revieling a slender chest which had begun to rise and fall at a frantic pace. Passing such a movement off as excitement, that ivory skin, which appeared as though it had never seen daylight, became his target. A sea of kisses showered his stomach, working its way lower...lower...lower...

"Raito-kun, stop!"

The boys head snapped upward, a mass of auburn locks following him. A pair of wide, frightful eyes met his own, bearing a fear which Raito had never seen before. Those eyes were pricked with tears, lit only by the outside light of the workroom, and it was then that the boy had realised just how much he had scared the frail boy. His entire body was racked with shakes, his hands desperate as they tugged and squirmed in their hold. Almost immediately, the brunette released his grip, staring down at the horror-stricken teen with suprise. "Ryuuzaki, I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Please get off of me, Raito-kun." Despite his wrecked demeanor, the dark haired boy spoke calmly, closing his eyes to collect himself as his suspect obliged.

The wielder of the death note gave a nervous chew to his lip as he climbed off of the boy, his mind racing like a bullet for suggestions of how to handle the situation. He had learned something important, but by taking a risk that he really shouldn't have. Though he was satisfied by the results, he had gotten so lost in the moment that he hadn't stopped to think...Hopefully he hadn't gone far enough to ruin things just before they got started. "Ryuuzaki...I just...I-"

"Its ok. You were just in a moment." Having steadied his breathing, the prodigy opened his eyes once more, pushing himself into his favorite sitting position to meet the eyes of his lover. A hand reached back to wipe the sweat from the back of his neck, as everything abnormal about the boy fell back into place. "I'd much rather prefer not to rush. I've read that a relationship is much more meaningful when things are taken slowly. I will ask that you not do that again or else..." A serious look crossed the teens face, one that was almost intended to be humorous. "I'll have to break up with you."

The detective seemed to take offense as Raito laughed and tossled his hair. He frowned, his eyes narrowing as a thumb raised to his mouth. "What's so funny?" L demanded to know, a bit of hostility in his voice as he pulled the other boys hand away, pushing it back into the lap of its owner, folding his arms into a pout.

"Nothing." The college student scooted himself closer to the stubborn teen, reaching out to cup his cheek and pull the other closer. There he placed a gentle kiss of confirmation. "I just realised that no matter your expression, you never cease to look adorable. I couldn't help but tease."

The boy said nothing, and through the dark, Raito could tell that he was blushing. "You dont mean that..."

Silence filled the room. After an instant, Raito's arms fell and encircled the dark-eyed teen's waist, gently pulling him into an embrace. Much to his suprise, L followed his movement, crawling into his lap. The positioning almost seemed awkward for the pair at first, before all seemed to fall in place for them. "I dont know how not to mean that." The student whispered into an awaiting ear as the pale boy rested his head on his enemy's chest. His enemy...his lover. The students face buried into the detectives hair, discovering a strong scent of floral shampoo lingering within his soft locks. Though this was all a head game, he could honestly say that he meant it. Unconfidence was an unusual factor to use against someone, but it'd work.

Perhaps something good came out of this after all. Raito determined that he'd have to be more careful. In fact, an idea was building up in the back of his mind. If L wanted to take things slowly, he'd have no choice but to make it so. Surely the duo would get nowhere locked within the building all day. There was no telling what would happen with the two stuck inside, the task force gone, and nothing to do but work. It left too much chance for not only the discovery of his current pawn, but for his hormones to get the better of him. He had to remember- getting to the boys heart was the first priority. His name would come in that same package. A look of amusement befell his eyes as they cast downward at the boy who had actually drifted to sleep in his arms. In previous days, he had many girls faling for him left and right, but this was just classic. If he pretended to care about this one childish boy, the world would be handed to him like the key to a city as he fell. In a mere day, he had discovered his opponent's hand and drawn the cards he needed. With the upper hand, he too could rest assured.

All he had to do was keep the game going.

* * *

"Raito-kun. Wake up." 

The named boy tugged the covers up over his head, groaning as the light from the lamp by their bed was all he could see, and it was blinding him.

"Come on Raito-kun, lets get back to work."

The boy never knew why L always insisted on getting out of bed at some ungodly hour in the morning. Raito was never a morning person, and he was especially cranky after being up half the night, carrying both himself and his roommate to bed, and devising his plan. However, that plan wasn't set to take place for another few hours, and as far as he saw it, neither was casework. "Go away Ryuuzaki." He grumbled and rolled away from the boy, facing the opposite wall. Slowly, he felt the heat of his covers slipping off of his body and a presence very close to his face.

"Allow me to talk while you wake yourself up." The detective began, leaning over the sleeping boys shoulder. "I thought of something very important last night while you were _sleeping_." He spoke the word as if it was foreign to him. "I spoke yesterday about the presence of multiple notebooks. However, something doesn't add up to me. In the Death note, there are two rules separated from the others all the way in the back. These rules are the 13 day rule and the destruction rule...However, if the notebooks all weird the same power, wouldn't the same set of rules apply to all of them?"

"I suppose." Raito's voice was muffled as he spoke into his pillow, still hoping that the boy would give up and go back to sleep. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is this- I have a hunch that those extra rules may not be real."

_Damnit, not now. _"Why do you think that?" The brunette questioned, not putting very much thought into his reponses. It would not make him seem like Kira if he had trouble responding- No one wanted to deal with paradox interrogation at what he could only guess was 5 in the morning.

"Between the days of August 29th and October 15th of 2003, there were no heart attacks on our record. This may have been back when documentation of criminals dying was shakey, but its a pretty significant lead."

To deny the truth in his words would draw suspicion. He could hear the boy nibbling on his thumb nail, awaiting to shoot down the response he would get. Raito rolled on his side to meet his partner's eyes, thinking for a second before he spoke. "You mentioned a period in Kira's history where he was 'testing his power.' Is it possible that during that period of time, he was trying a variety of killing methods? It has been proven that Kira can kill with more then just heart attacks, right? Isn't that what the notebook said?" Though the evidence could disprove his alabi, he didn't see it as a threat. He had picked the number 13 specifically because he had never failed to write names for longer then a 5 day period, and even then he had spread the deaths so far appart that it was impossible for anyone to determine when he had written them. They weren't going to get their hands on the other notebook anyways. "I think that when the holiday is over, we should ask my father to bring the notebook back, and we'll carefully examine each of the dates and the intervals between them."

A smile crossed the shadowy-eyed boy's face. "I thought that little run would wake you up."

Raitos gaze twisted into a glare as the genious climbed over him to slide off the bed, tugging on the chain of their handcuffs to urge him out of bed. Giving a sigh of defeat, he slipped out of bed, following the scrawny teen to room cluttered with moniters, electrical cords, and unorganised files. A hackers paradise, but a prison as far as Raito was it. If one squinted their eyes and tilted their head they'd be able to see a small cleared space which the two claimed for their work area. The great L was a lot more disorganised then people would think.

As usual, the chestnut-haired boy dragged behind the sleep deprived boy whom always headed strait to the coffee maker, which Watari usually turned on when he made his morning rounds. For the most part, the old man stayed out of their affairs, and had began to appear less and less when the duo was alone together. That was a little fishy to Raito, but at the moment, it was not important. He thanked the pale teen for making his morning cup of coffee for him, and waited around for the boy's individual placement of 20 sugar cubes into his own mug. Tasting it to be sure it was right, L gave a nod, heading to the refridgerator to retrieve his healthy nutritious breakfast- a giant piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Wait, Ryuuzaki."

"Hm?" The boy turned back to face the boy on the other end of the handcuffs, a box of cake in his hands and a coffee cup gripped in his teeth.

He'd have to do this carefully if he wanted to get the boy to agree without protest. "You know that Christmas is a few weeks away, right?"

"I guess." Not taking too much interest, the detective set the box on the counter, peeling open the box with a dainty pair of fingers.

A touchy subject? Raito didn't doubt it. "Well you know, I have a bit of christmas shopping to do. I was thinking about it, then thought that maybe we could do something together afterwards."

L seemed to think about this, drawing a pair of utensils from the drawer beneath him. "Do something? Like what?"

"Catch a movie. Go out to eat. You know, things that friends do."

"I'm afraid I dont know, Raito-kun. You're the first friend that I've ever had." He held out a fork bearing a bite of cake, selecting a strawberry at the top for himself. The college student leaned forward and caught the piece in his mouth as his lover wanted him to. He couldn't help but marvel at the boys incredible sweet tooth, always having wanted to ask whether he was diabetic or not.

Still, the fact that the boy had never before had friends bothered him a bit. It was easy to tell, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His lack of social knowledge...it was obvious that his parents (or whomever raised him) planned for this to have happened. "Have you ever celebrated christmas Ryuuzaki?" He decided to gather a bit of information about this, while posing as the role of a caring friend.

"Nope." The dark haired boy needed a moment to swallow what was in his mouth. "I grew up in an orphanage, we never really had time for such nuisences as holidays."

"An orphanage?" That was a surprise. Up until then, Raito was almost certain that he had come from some rich family, where he was spoiled rotten at the cost of constant brainwork. "Then what did you have time for? Harnessing your inner genious?"

"Yes. Getting smarter and making something of ourselves. Thats what Wammy house was made for."

It suprised Raito that the boy was being so talkative. It was a sign that perhaps the boy was opening up to him. He could use this conversation. "Wammy house..."

His expression didn't change. "Yeah. But dont worry. Theres no record of the orphanage anywhere. Not in books, not online. Its a useless lead in discovering the identity of L."

...Or not.

Sometimes, the bluntness of the boy was a pain. A bored expression sat across his face as he stuffed another bite of the cake into his mouth. For a moment, Raito's hopes were nearly defeated by the boys negitivity, fearing that thier conversation had blown his chances and raised the teens suspicion by some random percentage off the top of his head. One could try and try, but no matter what they said, L could find a way to use it against them. It was a talent of his, to hide his emotions and use the emotions of others against them...Seizing control was practically the only way to get answers from the guy.

Perhaps this was a lost cause.

"Hey...Raito-kun?" His voice snapped the boy from his worries, as he caught a pair of dark concerned eyes gazing at him questioningly. A light shade of pink spread across his face, seeking the warmth of his coffee as a comfort. "W-Were you just trying to ask me out on a date?"

A date was a rather strange way to put it. For some reason, Raito didn't care. _There may be hope afterall..._ "I was trying to, but if you're not interested, that's ok too."

"B-But I am interested..." The detective gave a sigh, his eyes falling downcast. "I'm sorry Raito-kun. Sometimes, I just can't help but relate everything to case work, Its all I've ever really-"

A finger fell upon the boys lips, cauing a sudden silence to take over the room. The student drew back his hand, replacing it wish his lips, delivering a slow, tender kiss where it was needed. "Its ok, Ryuuzaki. I understand." The boy spoke softly as he pulled away, a gentle look settling in his eyes. "Just tell me yes, and I can to make it happen." Just as L has his magnificant deduction abilities, Raito had his solemn charm as his golden ticket to victory. It was why so many girls flocked to him, and in this case, how he had won the favor of a world famous detective.

"If I said yes now...would you still accept it?" The pair of murky eyes looked hopeful as they gazed up him, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. The way his eyes lit up, it was unquestionable that he was already wrapped around his lovers little finger.

The brunette smiled back. He had pulled through yet another challenge.

"Of course."

* * *

**Its a date! **

**Sorry to let you guys down, but the way I originally planned to write the chapter...it just seemed too fast. I had to change a few things. So the shower scene couldn't happen yet. But I will guarentee that there are many hot scenes to come, yes? Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed as well. Its getting late and I'm a bit pressed for time .'**

**Also, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that my manager called as I was working on this, to tell me that I have an audition for a movie called "Crazy" coming up this week in Baltimore! So yeah, If I have an excuse next time, its either because of that or the tv show, or because I'm getting a job at starbucks too. (excited squee)**

**You know the deal. Review and you get more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, you guys have pleased me in the number of you that have added, favorited, and reviewed me. However, I've been sick lately, as well as fighting to keep my sick cat alive, but in the end, it was time for her to go. I cried like a baby, let me tell you. Because of this and some more drama via internet and school, I'm having a small phase of a bipolar downer, and if any of you have mental problems then you know that it sucks. Really bad. It sucks even more when Sunny is pissy with everyone too -.-**

**Also, the school computers are STILL down in advisory, which is where I write a lot.**

**Oh, Lawl, an interesting point before I begin. I actually put a little bit of research into this chapter...Its funny, because I've always wanted to go shopping in Shibuya...Next year, our school is going on a trip to japan...and I'm hoping to tag along even if I'm moving to the 4th school in 3 years -.- So some of these places mentioned may or may not be real. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A sea of shoes scuffled along the sidewalk, along side the shopping district streets which seemed barren, for the people had decided not to clutter the roadway with cars and settled on walking. The morning was brisk and chilly, and puffs of the city's breath filled the air around the duo, whom despite their venture into the outside world, were still chained together. The frailer of the pair glanced every which way, fidgeting with anxiety at both the cold and the prodigious amount of people whom crowded the stores and the walkways around them. After thorough observation of the surrounding scenery, his gaze a nervous cast in the direction of his lover, who stood a whole couple of inches taller then he did. A shiver traveled through him, goosebumps staining his ivory skin, his arms cradling one another in hopes that the taller boy would notice and react accordingly.

Sensing his lovers insecurity, Raito snaked an arm around the boys shoulder, pulling him closer to the warmth of his own body. His eyes traveled the length of the frail teen's form, a frown crossing his face as he wondered just how he hadn't caught his friends foolishness sooner. "You know, you really should have worn a lot more then that shirt and those jeans. You should have put on socks too. You'll catch a cold. A genious should know these things." On second thought, maybe he wouldn't have to figure out his name at all.

"I didn't think it would be this windy." L spoke in his defense, the arrogance that Raito always knew was hidden poking its way out. As always, the stubborn detective chose the path of the pointed finger rather then the path that made him at fault, even for his own carelessness. "You didn't tell me there would be that many people here either, Raito-kun," He accused, eager to find something to pin his suspect for, and adding that their new position was throwing his steps off balance.

They paused in their walk, much to the dismay of those whom surrounded them. A frown crossed the college students face as he gave a look around, noting the light snow beginning to fall around them for the first time. "For as early as it is, the stores already look crowded. I didn't really expect that. I guess I should have considered the holiday rush..." His eyes searched the skyline, trying to locate his destination. It had been far too long since he'd gotten out...

"Holiday rush?" L's voice held that quiet, curious tone that Raito had come to know. While one hand was led by his suspect whom roamed the streets of Shibuya, the other squirmed in its freedom, seeking an occupation. A thumb traveled the surface of his lip, as if to question his preposterous idea. "Why would there be a rush at Christmas time? Isn't it supposed to be a time where everyone is nice to one another?"

Perhaps it was merely the first time he had heard the boy ask such an obvious question. Or maybe the question was too artistic for the detectives usual trenchant and hostile attitude. Either way, the brunette's suprise made it to his face, leaving the auburn-haired boy with no choice other then regulate the straying normality of insensitivity. "Ryuuzaki...Its simple supply and demand. Theres a limitation on goods in various places, and its only natural that people swarm those places to get those goods. Especially since everyone puts off shopping until the last minute. I know I'm guilty of that crime." It was hard to picture- There actually being a subject that the great L was clueless about. "What, did you think that Christmas was all about love and missletoe? Its nothing like the stories. It can be considered a very stressful time for many who have to travel around searching for gifts to please people that they could care less for, then to run around even more to impress those that you do care for."

Raito's small laugh was no help to the detective who stood looking as though he had just found out that his parents were Santa Claus. "So...the stories are inacurate?" The murky eyed boy spoke softly, almost sounding disappointed in his new knowledge. Either L was suprised with himself for being wrong, or he was crushed in his learning that holidays weren't all about beatitude and bliss. As a pang of guilt hit the wielder of the Death Note, he wondered if he should have let the childish teen have his fantasies without hinder, as a great poignancy rest in the teen's shadowed eyes, giving him a distinct look of sadness. It was a first for the chestnut haired boy had seen such a look; usually there was no way he could differentiate between the emotions that the dark demeanored boy displayed.

Almost as quickly as it had come, it dissapeared again. A half smile crossed the pale boys lips, gripping his friend's hand tighter to urge them forward. "Come on Raito-kun. We can't be out all day, we have a case to get back to."

Though feeling slight infamy for crushing a child's dreams, he decided to use it to his advantage. Meanwhile, it'd mean a lot to the boy for his visions to become a reality- It'd be one more thing holding the boy to his hip. Raito could picture the boys face on christmas morning, astonished beyond a genious' comprehension by his fantasies brought to life. However, to make it happen, the college student had a few vital steps to take. First, he had to figure out exactly what would win the boy over. He had one shot to surprise him, so he'd have to make it perfect. But what could he get a world famous undercover detective who already had everything he wanted? The guy had the money to build a giant building desguised as an office building to call their headquarters; Raito was certain if he requested anything else, it'd be served to him on a silver platter.

An idea crossed his mind. "Ryuuzaki, I'm feeling kinda hungry. Why dont we get something to eat before we go shopping?" If they had the time to talk, Raito could be able to confirm whether or his next move was adequate. Given more time away from the Kira case and more focus on one another, the student could further his character's act in front of the boy, and possibly learn a bit more about his coworker. This would confirm his next move, and validate the second step in his plan.

He would need those handcuffs gone by christmas eve.

Noting the confusion in L's eyes, the brunette decided to speak in the teens language. "This'll make for a lot less walking and carrying, and we'll be able to get back to the case a lot sooner." The boys entire plan revolved around trust in his connection with the detective- if he couldn't break their chain then he might as well give up on his plans to break the boys silence.

As predicted, his appeal of food and work hooked the detective. "That sounds good. Where are we going Raito-kun?"

"Theres a returaunt nearby called Kyotako. I'd go there to eat often with my friends before the Kira case began, and I'd love to take you there. Their takoyaki is pretty famous around Japan, and I hear their cake selection is pretty big." The boy questioned this option at first, having only seen the boy eating sweets and wondered if the boy had ever even tried japanese cuisine. Personally, cake wasn't usually what he went out for, but he figured it'd be something the boy wouldn't pass up.

When the reply wasn't immediate, a could of worry settled around the brunette. The boy's thumb traced his lip, a glossy look in his eyes as he pondered silently. Finally, the student felt a squeeze on his hand, and a warm smile settled on the shorter of the duos faces as he looked up at his friend and lover. "I'd like that, Raito-kun."

* * *

"I'll try takoyaki too." 

From across the table, Raito burt into a fit of coughs as he choked on his soda. The waiter seemed baffled at the strangeness of the pair- one sat in a distinctly strange way and looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, while handcuffed to the other who was hacking and spluttering on Mountain Dew. The disoriented man bowed and thanked the two as he slinked away, while the brunette still needed time to contain himself. Confusion plagued the pale boys face, staring befuddled at his lover who was now full out laughing at the events that had just taken place.

"Was it something I said?"

"Ryuuzaki..." The university student began, working to contain his laughter. "I've just never seen you eat anything but junk before."

L appeared offended at the other boys words. "Its not junk..." He fought, giving a pretentious sip of his coffee. Those shadowed eyes floated upward, gazing into space with a lazy ambition. "I happen to be hypoglycemic, and I need to sugar to maintain my energy."

_There he goes talking about himself again..._ Raito's mind scanned over his last words, hoping to pinpoint the trigger to such a feat. He'd need more to build on.

"However, I have been meaning to try Japanese cuisine scince I came here, I've just been to busy with the kira case..." The boys concentration fell back to his coffee, while his mind seemed elsewhere, lost as his eyes were in space.

_Perhaps theres nothing specific that makes him talk, its more of a random thing. On the other hand, he did speak in his own defense... _"So is the Kira case the whole reason why you came to Japan?" The light-eyed boy decided to press his luck, without being obvious. By wearing the mask of a boyfriend whom wanted to know more about his significant other, he could do a bit of psychoanalysis on the boy.

His efforts were rewarded as the detective took the bait. "Actually, Watari and I were here a great deal of time before the Kira case. There were series of drug trafficking in Yokohama which linked to Tokyo; it turned out that this led all the way up to mobsters from various countries around the world. Either way it goes, no sooner did that case end that this one started up. There was virtually no time in between. No break." A sigh followed his speech, ending on such a note that Raito could tell that the boy had more to say. He had to keep it up.

"Can I ask you something?" Getting personal was another option the teen had to consider. Was it safe to enter that territory yet?

Curiousity seemed to pass the boy's features. His chin was in his hands, giving a mere half of attention, his eyes still lost in the ceiling where his inner thoughts seemed to float, despite the coffee cup settled on his lower lip. "Whats that, Raito-kun?"

"Do you like your job?"

It was L's turn to do a spit take. Although his version was more of a calm cease of movement, his breathing even seemed to have paused in the moment to show how unexpected the question was to him.The coffee cup was placed gently atop the table, the small thunk barely heard by the chatter of the resturaunts customers. His thumb and his index finger found the spoon beside him, daintily wheeling it around the edge of his cup . His other hand was at his lip, as it always was when he pondered deeply. "I've never really thought about it..." The boy spoke after a moment, obviously putting a great deal of thought into his response. "...But in all sincerity, I have to say its actually rather fun."

Never thought about it? Surely the teen wasn't that busy- Did he just say _fun_? "So you do like it?" Raito inquired, taken aback by the boys answer. "Personally, it sounds like something I'd grow tired of after a while."

"Well sure it has its up and downs...but that makes it all the more interesting. Its exciting, never knowing what mystery will come to light next. Solving them requires a great deal of thinking, which is something I've always been good at." Dark eyes were lit with a thrill that only a child could replicate. Never before had Raito seen such life within such pools of mud, bubbling over the rims and spilling into his character. The detective paused as blush fell to his cheeks and erased the smile which had shown its self, shyed by the regalement look on his lovers face. His detatched personality took control once more, while his hand reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry about that Raito-kun."

"Dont appologise." Raito implored, urging the boy to continue using his flawless way with words . "I love getting to know what makes you happy. And it truely seems that detective work is your calling."

A solemn smile returned to his lips. The shade of his cheeks deepened still, the boy shrugging it off as he fiddled with his spoon. "It really is great." He agreed on the subject, and the student could see him struggling between ending the conversation and his urges to keep it going. The latter seemed to have emerged victorious, the brunette could tell, as he continued the discussion. "A-all of us at Wammy's competed for this position, and none of us wanted anything else but to be the next world famous detective, even if we'd never really get any real recognition for it..."

"Two orders of takoyaki are yours, right?"

A look of irritation spread across Raito's face as the boy was interrupted by the waiter whom had returned with two takoyaki boats and a bowl of rice. "Thank you." Light spoke, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. The man seemed to notice, scoffing as he stalked off to deal with other, less bizarre customers. L had brought up that genious house again, unfortunately, the mood had been ruined at just the wrong time to loose such a trail he had worked hard to find. _Wammy house..._

Bringing the subject on his own wouldn't seem suspicious, would it? The Death Note holder eyed his biggest obstacle, who appeared to be loosing dignity to a pair of chopsticks that wouldn't seem to cooperate. Due to utensil complication, L unspokenly deemed the dumplings to be finger food, his chopsticks abandoned beside his plate. "This is pretty good, Raito-kun."

"I didn't know you couldn't use chopsticks." Raito teased, waving his food in the air in response to the death glare that his friend had given him. It was a test of sorts, knowing that L would argue in his own defense. He knew that L had been raised in England, and hoped that it would be brought up once more.

As planned, the boy reacted, but not as he had wished it. "We always had English etiquette, which chopsticks weren't part of." A note of challenge was there- unexpected to the son of the police chief- issuing a dare for him to ask into it. Raito had thought this out, however, and knew just how to turn it around.

"Hold on...you were raised in England, correct? Yet you're fluent in Japanese, and you certainly look like you're of this nationality, am I right?" Perfect. Straying away from Wammy house and more to before that would remove suspicion and possibly get some useful answers. He was playing the part well; all was going according to plan.

The dark haired teen did not appear to be amused by the questions he was recieving, though he still agreed to answer them. "That is correct, I am Japanese. I learned the basic language before my parents died, and the orphanage taught us the rest. Its not like it was the only language we learned. Every child there became fluent in Spanish, English, Portuguese, French, Latin, and Japanese."

"Wow Ryuuzaki, I didn't know one person could learn that many languages."

The boys voice was muffled by the food in his mouth. "To be he greatest detective of all time, one has to be able to solve cases world wide. Not knowing a language is no excuse."

_Sounds like a quote. He's being extremely talkative, keep it up. _"If you dont mind me asking, how old were you when your parents passed?"

"4 years old." A new confidence was in his voice, and there was no hesitation in his answer, as if he had decided to boldly take on every question brought to him. Or maybe it was just something he remembered too well. Either way, Kira was gaining his edge. All he had to do was keep playing the game.

There was still a few things that didn't fit in. "I dont understand...how did you end up in England if you were in Japan?"

"We had taken a trip to england." He actually appeared to be recalling the events as his eyes were focused on his empty coffee cup, and he had stopped eating. His thumb was at his mouth, his gaze glazed over. "My parents had decided to take me along with them to a party on the last night of our trip. However, since we had been foreigners, we hadn't heard about the madman who was on the loose and chose to walk rather than take a cab. They were decently wealthy people, my parents, and whether the man knew or not, he still wanted to test his luck. Then there was a struggle..." He trailed off, fidgeting in his normal position. His hair masked his eyes as he bowed his head, clutching his knees just a bit tighter.

Raito could tell that the subject had made him uneasy, but either way, he still needed answers. "Its ok, you dont have to tell me the rest. But is it ok if I ask you one more question?"

"Whats that?"

"How did you end up in Wammy House of all orphanages?"

Almost suprised, the boys head raised slowly, with shadowed eyes wide and intense. They both were aware of his declining guard, and had taken note of how well of a listener the chestnut-haired boy had proven to be. It unnerved the detective in an obvious way to be asked such a personal question, or to merely make him recall the insident in its entirely. But the student had his way of convincing. Carefully he reached over the table, touching the boys pale hand with tender gentility. "Ryuuzaki..." Raito's voice was soft and sincere, heartfelt as he stroked his lovers hand. "I want to learn all there is to know about you. Trust me."

Their eyes met and locked for a long time. Slowly but surely, a timid smile reached the frail boy's lips, giving a nod of his head in confirmation. "Ok..." He agreed, a small bit of color staining his cheeks. The aura of unconfidence was still there, but it went unnoted nonetheless. "Well...the neighbors must have alerted the police, because the murderer ran and was captured not to far away. I hadn't left my parents side, and was there when the men arrived at the scene. They needed me for questioning, so I was taken in as well. But I didn't speak english at that time, so they called in someone who knew the language...that person was Watari. I think he was suprised by how well I answered questions. And then..." He seemed confused by what had happened, trailing off as if he had never before thought about the topic. After a moment, words came to him again, which seemed to confuse him all the more. "He gave me some sort of test. It had to of been on a middle school level at the very least, now that I think about it. It had a great deal of math and analogy questions on it. But it came so naturally to me. Then I remember them talking in a language I hadn't known. But now hat I recall, it had something to do with keeping this out of the news. Thats when Watari introduced himself and told me I was going to be living with him from then on."

Silence dominated the pair's table. L looked away from his friend, whom had slowly fallen back to his seat while he had listened. It wasn't long before he recomposed himself, finding comfort in the food in front of him.

"Ryuuzaki..." Raito spoke, for once not knowing the right words to say, and feeling bad for it. What do you say to someone who's childhood had cost them the rest of their lives? An idea crossed his mind, perking up his posture as he called the waiter over for the check. If words were unable to do the trick, then he knew the other way to cheer his lover up. "Ryuuzaki, have you ever had wagashi?" He asked the pale teen, a grin on his face.

The boy shook his head.

"Then todays your lucky day."

Outside, the sun was high, beaming down on the bustling city as it had entered midday and bodies swarmed the roadsides and numerous shops operating within Shibuya. After paying the check and boxing their left overs, the two were off to venture into the city. Despite Raito's need to go shopping, he decided that there was just enough time to make one more stop.

"Theres a huge department store at Takashimaya Times Square, and at the bottom floor is the Tokyu food show. They have the best taiyaki I've ever had in my life." The student explained, smiling down on his shorter friend. In all honesty, he loved showing the boy around, and teaching him a bit about his country's culture.

L seemed to be enjoying it as well. "Whats taiyaki?" The dark haired boy asked, his arm wrapped around his suspect who led him through the crowds of people. He resembled a child as his head was rested on the other boy's shoulder, peering up at him with innocent curiosity.

"Taiyaki is wagashi." Raito informed him, a blush poking its way through his cheeks at the boy's adorable nature. "It's made with fried dough, like pancake batter, and shaped like a fish. The best part is the inside though. A lot of people get anko inside it, but I like it better with chocolate."

"Oooh." He could almost see the teens ears perk up at the last word, 'Chocolate.' "That does sound pretty good. I can't wait to try it."

_Chocolate... _The auburn-haired boy paused in his walk, suprising the boy beside him. Slowly, his eyes widened in realization and a smile creept across his face. Chocolate. It was all he had asked for as a detective, hell, he lived off of sugar-filled junk. Sweets had been his only love while living alone. Why hadn't Raito thought of it before?!

"What is it, Raito-kun?" The soft boy called him from his thoughts, tugging on his sweater with confusion. "Why did you stop? Is Raito-kun ok?"

"I'm fine. Just had to remember if the store was still open." It was a lame excuse, but neither of them seemed to care, as they continued on their way. As the building drew near, it took all Raito had not to laugh at how easy his plan would be from then out. "There it is." He pointed towards the structure that slowly loomed over them.

At that moment, nothing else mattered. Halfway through the day, and he had obtained so many answers in such little time. The brown-eyed student had figured it out. His perfect present to the world famous super detective would be both genious and errotic.

Chocolate; the very taste of his kisses.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lawl Raito. Dont fuck it up so soon with your stupid psycho laugh and your creepy-ass facial expressions XD Yeah, I really dislike Raito as a character by the end of the series (I loved him until he...7th book e.e) but lets face it...Writing a story from L's point of view would be a challenge and not nearly as fun. However, I am going to be writing a spin-off story of L's life based on his life story which I have created above. I just kinda gave a random theory, I'll put more thought into that story a bit later.**

**Oh. By the way, wagashi is like Japanese candy...well, not candy persay but "sweets" as its defined. I want to try lots of them but taiyaki sounds like the best out of all of them. "Anko" is like a sweet bean paste which sounds horrid because I hate bean anything, but taiyaki can be filled with all kinds of stuff and chocolate is my favorite anything. Also, takoyaki is not to be confused with taiyaki, because takoyaki is like a little dumpling ball with octapus, tempura, fish and a mix of stuff...it sounds gross but it looks yummy.**

**Also...I know christmas isn't really a big deal in japan like it is here, but its always an uber big deal to me, and I'm not even Christian. Its just nearing that time of year where I love giving, and so, as a present to you all, I'm going to post the 5th chapter on Christmas. I also kinda owe it to you guys anyways for making you wait so long. This means I have two chapters to write in like...10 days (sweatdrop) It'll probably be like...1 am on christmas though, so while you're up waiting for everyone else to get up christmas morning, I invite you all to read. X3**

And review before I change my mind! e.e


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, okay, you guys love me, you want moar. As promised, I give you moar. **

Onward, Yoshi! 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inside the warehouse was an even tighter pack. Within a multitude of mixed people were even more bizare fashions- and girls were the dominant race. Kogals cluttered the escalators, headed towards the clothing department, while hapless boys with girlfriends to please encircled the jewelry stands, looking for that one special thing that would shut her up until next year came. School boys flirted with school girls, school girls flirted with the attractive ones- The department store was teen-topia. L seemed to have taken note of this, and took the opportunity to survey them with his eyes all as he was led through the massive crowds of people. Many eyes had glanced back at him more than once, observing the detective in all of his uniqueness which made him stand out. Raito caught a few inquisitive whispers among them, some perspicuous while others discrete. Who indeed were those boys, and why were they handcuffed together?

Ignoring them, the student planned out their route. "First, we'll go to the bottom floor. The escalators are over here. Its going to be crowded, let me warn you now." Though he spoke with athority, his mind was only half paying atterntion. His mind was on his plan again. The more the boy thought about it, the easier things would get. At this rate, asking the boy to remove the handcuffs would be a sinch- compared to the beginning of the relationship experience at least. However, there was more than just presents that he planned to shop for that day...

One thing L hadn't contemplated was Raito's ability to hack without a trace. If he made a quick stop at Misa's, it would take all but a few minutes to find the British police server and locate documentation. The dark haired boy looked, what, 19 or 20? If he was 4 years old when that happened, it'd be a piece of cake to find a source of information stating what had happened with the murderer and three japanese tourists 15 years ago- A father and a mother, deceased, and a small child who's identity dissapeared off the face of the earth. They could hide it from the news, but never from their records. And when he found L's name, he'd find the perfect way to use it to his advantage. The brunette could probably keep him alive and have the case appear to be going no where or pin someone else for the killings. L was his biggest obstacle-

_Did you just say "Keep him alive?"_

Raito gave an internal laugh at the obsurdity. Like hell he'd keep him alive. Kira's battle started and ended with competition between him and L, and he had decided from the first time he saw that letter on the tv screen: He HAD to get rid of him. There was no sugar coating the truth, nor was there another way around it. L had to die.

As they decended down the escalator and into the sea of people, the auburn-haired boy sensed insecurity from the boy whom hunched a few inches shorter than he did, as his bad posture was probably the worst imaginable. His eyes were fixated on the bottom which they were approaching, sharing the same hesitation as Rose held when she urged herself into the icy waters of the sinking Titanic for the sake of her loved one. In a suprisingly literal way, they were in the same boat. Raito had seem many unamused, disapproving looks from the detective, but this one was new to him- this face that said "I do not want to be here, get me out." And he was right. As they stepped off of the downward moving device, it took all the self control they boy had not to whirl around and head right back up and out of the bustling department store, giving an excuse such as "I thought of new evidence which we need to investigate right away." He probably would have too, had an arouma beyond the body's normal senses not overwhelmed his mind, stopping him dead in his tracks.

It was a heavenly scent, of spices and noodles, and of rice and various assortments of meats and poultry. Seafoods which were not designated for a grilling fate were arourned with seaweed and bright colored trimmings behind their glass displays- shelters until they were taken away to be eaten. Freshly fried eggs and ingredients of the medium-heated curry added to the blend, which was topped off by the baking and preparation of the sweets and cakes throughout the basement floor. As many times Raito has journeyed into the shopping hell which was the food show, he too needed a moment to take in the mouth-watering smells around them, exhaling on a note of rejuvenation. Surely it was this time of year that the chefs worked at their maximum speed, while also providing nothing short but the best quality of food that Shibuya- and possibly Japan- had to offer.

L too appeared to take a liking to the place, his social anxiety seeming minimum as if all the people that had been there before were just floating around them, but not really there. Nor did they matter. His hand finding the brunette's, he gave the boy half a smile, and asked which way they needed to go.

"I believe the wagashi stand is over that way." Raito assumed, leading the boy in the pointed direction. Behind his mask that he always brought with him (a figure of speech, if you would), his mind ticked away at a thought that had crossed him the moment the duo had entered the deparment store. The shadow-eyed teen seemed so unnerved to be surrounded by so many people- just the way he expected him to be. Its true that L's talents were ones that didn't concern other people, and left him in control. However, it was here in society that he, Kira, held the upper hand. As Yagami Raito and as the protector of the people, he was known very well among the public. L, however, opposed Kira's work, and many were not supportive of him. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if that had anything to do with it. From what his father had told him, the detective had been extremely hesitant to reviel himself, even suspecting members of the police and their families of being Kira. But of course, he was aware of the extremeties that the boy went through to ensure that his thoughts were not the case. He remembered the scenario with the cameras, and was well aware of how illegal that in fact was. After that was when it began, when the pale teen showed himself and informed the boy of position and of his suspicions. Was L paranoid over a measily one percent?

_Maybe_ was his conclusion; it could have been paranoia, but it also could be rationality. The boy was careful in everything he did. Sherlock Holmes would never leave any corner unwatched, and would keep every possibility open for examination. L was no different, or if he was, he was even better then that of a storybook character. If a single percentage meant a single suspicion, then you'd better believe it was going to be thuroughly investigated with no evidence overlooked. Ignoring the question of it being the capability of a normal person or not, the detective would pull it off, and perhaps it made him feel different. L accepted this face and wore it everywhere, even if society wouldn't approve, and if it put him at risk. But he too refused to leave without his mask. Or _maybe_ he wore it for kicks, having the ability to change any time he wanted. Whether it made him obsessive to his ideas, or paranoid, or socially awkward, or simply sleep deprived, he enjoyed what he did, and he accepted that it came with a price.

Another idea hit Raito head-on, practiaclly simultaneously to the group of highschoolers that weren't watching where they were going and nearly knocked the handcuffed duo over. Maybe his mentality was wrong all this time.

Maybe L was a control freak.

It certainly made sense. They boy was fine when he held the upper hand, when he knew the right things to say, he said them in what he guessed was the bluntest tone Raito had ever heard. Yet when the upper hand belonged to another person, thats when his timid personality seemed to be around most. Inside "L's lair," as he liked to call headquarters, L held all the power, and under such shelter the boy would have never revieled so much personal information about himself to his suspect. However, socializing was a weak point of his which they both knew had been revieled by just a few simple words.

_"Raito-kun is the first friend I've ever had."_

That was all it took to expose his secret, the horrible truth of solitary confinement that accompanied a long line of secret detective work. And when one worked alone so often, it was hard to keep up with the changing world, let alone to remember just how to socialize. On the other hand, it worked to his advantage in just the perfect way- he was doing something nice for someone whom had never recieved the kindness of another. Grattitude played another big part in his plan. One who was thankful was normally compliant, and would be honored to return the favor. Raito knew exactly what to ask for. He wanted to get to know him better.

"Do you carry chocolate taiyaki?" The student asked the flustered chef at the wagashi stand, who appeared to be balancing customers and manning the sweets productions at the same time. Raito could relate but hardly felt sympathy on the subject- try being Kira and L's boyfriend simultaneously.

Though he managed it all on one arm, it seemed, the elderly man also looked more then happy to oblidge. "Yes, some freshly made. And if you like the chocolate-filled, try our new special for the holidays? Strawberry inside of these right here." Through his broken language came a guesture which put an answer to the question before he had even spoken: a slim finger tapped on the glass display in front of him, pointed to the small, fish-shaped pastries.

"Strawberry, hm?" The auburn-haired boy cast a glance in the shorter boy's direction, who's hand was entertwined with his, and seemed to snap to attention when he noticed he was being looked at. Recieving a small smile and a nod of approval, Raito requested a pair of each mentioned flavor.

"What flavors are there, Raito-kun?" L's soft voice asked, curious to learn as much as he could about this new discovery called taiyaki. His lover's description had appeared to be inadequate in comparison to the delectable smell flowing from the wagashi stand, which in L's mind, blew away the competition in tokyu.

"I believe theres 6 kinds here," The college student was happy to educate him on the subject. "They seemed to have anko, chocolate, cheese, custard, okonomiyaki, and this new strawberry kind. All of them sound good to me."

A look of confusion swept the pale boy's face, and Raito knew almost instantly what the question would be. "What's-"

"Okonomiyaki is a mixture of things." He interrupted, a comforting smile on his face that showed his enjoyment of teaching. "Are you familiar with pizza?"

"Yes."

"Its sort of to that effect. 'Okonomi' refers to a personal choice, and 'yaki' means something that's cooked. Basically, the chef picks a variety of ingredients, like eggs and a variety of seafood and meats, and cooks them all together. And in this case, fills the taiyaki shells with it."

Eyes which were usually darkened with evidence of not sleeping appeared to be wide and understanding. Curiosity sparked an interest within them, with lips upturned into a cat-like smile that lightened his character, and for an instant, he seemed almost normal. "Japanese cuisine is fascinating." He stated in an unthoughtful manner, as if his mind had wondered elsewhere.

"See what happens when you get away from the junk you eat? You discover new things." The suspect teased, adding an extra laugh when he was shot a dirty look from his unamused lover.

Thanking the man and wishing him happy holidays, the duo collected their bag and headed back into the mass of people, more on the idea of getting out. It hadn't suprised Raito, the seats and tables and anywhere to sit were unavailable, as was a normality. Without lingering around to wait for a free space, the pair made their way up the escalators and back into the outside's view, noting for the first time just how hard it was beginning to snow. A light frosty blanket covered the road, trampled by the many feet which crossed them within that short period of time. The shopping districts of Shibuya and Tokyo in general were always busy. Despite that fact, the cold outside the department store made it easier to find a seat, and luckily they stumbled across an unoccupied bench which was both on the quiet side of the building and beneath he siding of the roof. They would be dry and left alone, for the most part.

"I think you should try the chocolate first." Raito suggested, digging his way through the box to find what he guessed were the chocolate-filled fishes. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be- he had watched the man place them in the front of the box, and knew they'd still be there. He took one for himself, then passed one to his friend, eager to know just how the boy would go about eating it.

As expected, the boy took the time to examine his food, as he would a clue to the kira case- with pair of dainty fingers. "The filling is in the head." He observed, rotating the pastry in his hand and surveying the backside, which he discovered was empty.

"Actually, Ryuuzaki, sometimes the paste will spread to the back if you eat it from the frontside." Deciding that the boy would probably follow suit if he took the first bite, the fish's face met it's doom to Raito's mouth, becoming a headless fish in a bite's worth of time. His eyes fell upon the detective, whom was watching him intently, observing him for reasons he did not know.

"Sometimes means up to a 50 chance." L spoke, giving a weary glance too his own taiyaki, which still had maintained its flawless form. "And another 50 says that the back end is left with nothing if eaten from the front. Then all the filling is gone right away, and theres no more chocolate for the rest of it."

Amused by the boy's analyzation of a simple snack, he was eager to see where the conversation led. "So?"

"So, that says a lot about Raito-kun's character." The dark haired boy informed him, his thumb to his lip. "He is the type of person to eat his favorite part of something first, to ensure that it will be his and that no one else has a possibility of having it. As long as the satisfaction is sweet, whether it lasts long or not is not important. If a fast victory is achieved for the time being, the leftovers dont matter as much as the favorable parts. And in regards to taiyaki, whether the joy of the chocolate lasts or not is a chance Raito-kun is willing to take, just as long as that first bite satisfies him."

As silly as it sounded, he had a point. Raito didn't know whether to be impressed, aggrivated, or humored by the fact that food could reviel so much about a person. He chose to ignore those emotions, and state what he thought was going to come. "So let me guess. This is what Kira would do and therefore your suspicions have been raised another 5 in your thoughts that I am Kira?"

Much to his suprise, that was not the case. "Incorrect. Kira would have eaten only from the front, then probably discarded the unfavorable parts completely." The detective preposed. Lucky for Raito, his proposition took place before he had the chance to toss the tail part onto the ground for the birds, as he usually did. _We can keep that a secret. _

"So what about you?" He retaliated, popping the end into his mouth in a nonchalant manner, as if he'd never thought of throwing it away. "How would you eat taiyaki?" 

"The tail would come first, and the head would be saved for last." The boy pronounced, taking a bite of the back end for demonstration.

Raito mused on this, as it was his turn to analyze the boy. "This means that you're the kind of person who ensures that their favorite would be at the end- a reward if you will."

"Yes."

"In other words, you're fine with being unsatisfied, as long as the end result is worth it."

Without even having to see the boy's face, the college teen knew that he would hit a nerve. The dark-haired detective wore downcast eyes as he chewed, his mouth filled to the brim with chocolate and fried batter. Glad to not have to speak, he gave single nod of his head, a motion which said it all. Whether he wanted to be or not, self-sacrificial was the way he was, and he was bound to that lifestyle until he retired from that position. And maybe that bothered him.

Inside the boy lay a multitude of questions, many of which he'd normally be too humble to request answers for, and even the most resourceful books hesitated to give strait facts. Many were based upon opinion, something the boy rarely had taken time to pay attention to. For whatever reason, however, at that instant, a few came to his mind with an outrageous urge to ask them, and his childish mouth refused to hold back. "Raito-kun, is it wrong for us to be together?"

Even the named boy seemed suprised by that; he had seen a question arrising in the boy, but under expected circumstances the question was extremely random. Without the proper time to process what he had just been asked, it took him longer than usual to reply, which seemed to unnerve the boy sitting beside him all the more. He decided on words that wouldn't sound stupid- it'd sound more reasonable than any answer he could come upwith off the top of his head. "Where did this come from, may I ask?"

"The case..." The boy began, seeming to struggle with his own words. "Raito-kun...I am L. My current job is to find a mass murderer who's killing people as we speak under the assumption that they are a god. To be unsatisfied in my life is nothing compared to the values of those who actually loose their life every day, and all because I can't catch a murderer. So why am I allowing myself to be distracted from a serious case which also puts my life and the lives of the task force at risk? Is us being together wrong in regard to the Kira case?"

"No, Ryuuzaki." This was a reply that didn't even need thought, and it almost saddened Raito to hear the question. Well...for the boy to actually believe these words, his plan would be in the gutter, and all he worked for would be gone. "If you ask me, getting out every once in a while is a perfect way to advantage yourself. Everyone needs a break."

"Its a distraction."

"Wrong!" It was the students to be obnoxiously blunt, and to say what the other of the duo did not want to hear. "Listen to me. I dont care how it makes you suspect me, or how much you refuse to believe it. If theres one thing I agree with Kira on, its that these criminal's lives aren't worth the lives of great people, and I think you're a great person. A thousand murderers could die, and it'd not even come close to the worth of one soul who's spent his life protecting justice for the people. If you ask me, the world owes it to you to let you have fun every once in a while!" He wasn't aware of his tone at that point in time, and if he were shouting, he wouldn't have noticed. "Is a distraction all you see me as, Ryuuzaki?"

The boys answer was just as swift. "No Raito-kun." That soft tone was in his voice, almost appologetic for his words. "I love you."

Strange, he was really getting into his part very well. His heart was pounding for answers, head swimming for the right words to say and sweat pricked the back of his neck. Yet when his lover spoke his answer, it felt almost as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Giving a sigh to relieve the remaining pressure, a smile befell his face. "Sorry about that Ryuuzaki. I just can't stand to see you thinking lowly of yourself. You deserve a break every once in a while."

The storm had vanished without a trace. They boys dark eyes were fixated on taiyaki, and locating which ones held the strawberries inside. L had a knack for that, having the ability to act as though somethings had never happened, and the act was extremely convincing. "Its ok, Raito-kun. Perhaps you're right. Today has been the most fun I've had in a long time. I really oughta loosen up on some things."

_Loosen up..._ Raito cast a glance to his watch, peering at the time which read 4 o'clock pm. It would be dark before long, and if he wanted to put the days plan into action, he'd have to do it soon. While the subject and conversation was still fresh, he concluded that it was time to press his luck, and to see how far it'd go. "Ryuuzaki...I want to ask you something. And before you reject it, I want you to listen to my entire preposal, and try to be reasonable about it."

A pair of eyebrows raised in curiousity, but he didn't look up until he handed his partner a fish-shaped pastry identical to his own. "Alright then. Shoot."

"Well...I have a lot of christmas shopping to do, and I kinda wanted to get you something as well..." Luckily, L didn't appear to take the hint from that statement, which enabled the brunette to keep going. He took a deep breath, eager to just spit out the question and get it over with, but a strategy of appeal was what he needed. To be honest, Raito had been thinking about his arguement for a while now, and thought of several ways to convince the detective to let him off the hook, so to speak. But the one idea that blew the others away came with a risk, a risk which he was willing to take to get his sweet chocolate, according to his taiyaki fortune. "I would like you to remove the handcuffs on a wager that will leave us both happy."

A frown crossed the detectives face, but his interest in what the teen had to say prevailed over the instant rejection that he wanted to give. "I'm listening."

"If anything vital happens in regards to the Kira case while we are separated, I would like you to, without hesitation, convict me of being Kira."

Such was a forthright way to put it, but as presumed, satisfaction came guarenteed. After a moment of silent pondering, the frail boy seemed to come to a conclusion, one he didn't seem to like. Silently, his hand went to his pocket, withdrawing a small, silver key that had been hidden there. "Alright Raito-kun..." A shakey voice finally replied as the cuffs fell loose, and his hand was freed. If L's heart could have made the base for a rap song, the speaker would have no chance of keeping up. "Nothing'd better happen while you're gone. Because frankly, I dont want to convict you."

Rubbing his wrist, the boy replied, giving a smile of reassurance. _It...It actually worked..._ "Just as I dont want you to die. I'll meet you back at headquarters, probably late. Wait for me, okay?"

"Promise?"

A kiss that tasted like strawberries and chocolate said all there needed to say.

As Raito watched the boy make his way through the crowd and walk further into the distance, his fist unfolded and a taiyaki tail casually slipped forth, landing abandoned on the pavement without so much as a sound.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. They make me feel sucessful as a writer. However, a few concerns have come up in reviews that I must adress. First, many people are used to L as seme. Well...this story calls for otherwise. Take L, an obvious virgin, and Raito, a manipulative bastard with a god complex who's probably tricked a number of girls into bed. Now, who's going to have the upper hand when it comes to experience? After a while though, we all know that the battle will shift to L vs Raito in bed. Secondly, I do write L to be out of character, but for those who have noticed, I have three words for you. Read teh summary. For all those who question my motives, its all in teh summary.**

**Thirdly, I do have unfortunate news. I had no idea of all the holiday crap we had to do over this past week, and it is now 3:15 on christmas morning, and this is as far as I'm able to get. Even if its rushed and shitty, I worked really hard (and though a lot of alcohol) to finish this chapter for you guys, and I'm afraid you'll have to give me two or three days for the next one. I started it, but I have to wrap presents, and I have to get to sleep before christmas because I'm still kinda buzzed from earlier. XD So if you can be patient, I'll have the next chapter up by new years eve, at the very latest. Either way, Happy holidays to you all, and thank you for being such amazing readers and reviewers! I love you guys! **

Now review! It keeps me writing! (heart) 


	5. Chapter 5

**So…it's summer. And you guys don't want to even know what took me so long! x.x**

**For now, here's a chapter. Enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I can't believe it..._

The world around Raito seemed to have taken on a darker shade, though the sun had already been covered by a thick layer of clouds. The snow and frigid air seemed like nothing but forces of a weaker power that couldn't knock the boy over if it tried. One would have believed the world to have been put on mute. Mouths of the Shibuya population moved without vain, and yet no sound seemed to emerge. Just a cold silence lingered, like a blanket of mist floating over ice-capped mountains. The teen's lips were twisted into a wicked smirk, one having the power to make any sinister mastermind green with envy at how truly wicked it made him look.

He turned away from the doors of the department store began to walk, calmly and slowly. The people around him kept moving and going about their days, unaware and naive of the events that were soon to come. A group of children ran past him, eager to spend their parents' money in the shopping hell that was Tokyo, and a couple walking arm-in-arm the other way didn't look his way once. He foresaw the nonchalant society as if it was beneath him like obstacles in a race, and effortlessly, he would dodge them like bullets- and maintain his grace while doing so. How foolish so many were to not pay attention…those were the ones who ended up getting hurt. Or killed. His footsteps echoed around him in that noiseless world in which he had ended up. The exact moment that he had gotten there had befallen him; however, he didn't too much care either.

Above him, a bird landed in a tree. The flapping of its wings had caught the boy's attention, as the commotion had broken his silent trance, but it wasn't he heard its voice that stopped mid step.

_"Caw."_

Raito turned slowly, his chestnut eyes turning a near-red as they moved to gaze at the midnight avian. He knew full well that those moonlit amber eyes were looking strait at him, a keen smile hidden within their depths. _"Caw!"_ It insisted again, its midnight frame moving as it spoke once more, and the teen's heart leaped in his chest. It wasn't of fear; on the contrary. A feeling of pure thrill shot through him like adrenaline, quickly enough that it could have wiped him off his feet. But he held strong, staring back in a near stupor at the bird that had spoken to him and brought him such a feeling of excitement.

_"Heh…"_ A manic smile swept over his face and his eyes retreated under the mask of his hair, sheltered from the world's vision for his own good. L…Do you know? A voice whispered and taunted around him, reverberating from every angle of the street. As if it had heard too, the crow leaped from its perch and called out to the world beneath him, ebony wings stretching from its body. In one shot, it had taken off into the sky, fading fast into the clouds in the distance. Whether it was irony or a simple coincidence, Raito couldn't help but notice the path in which it was flying- in the exact direction of the task force's headquarters.

_That crows are birds of death?_

_"Heh heh…"_ A chuckle escaped his lips once, then twice, despite his efforts to contain it. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and clenched his fist to hold back. But the urge was tugging at his lips, his body tense with persistence. Finally, the student surrendered to his desires, unable to hold back for any longer.

A mass of auburn locks moved with his head, falling backwards. Despite the world's eyes watching him, Raito laughed. It started quietly, and then grew louder and wilder; more unrestrained and less tame. That very sound seemed to echo for miles, through the streets of Tokyo and beyond. Kira's victory bell had been rung.

But L could not hear it, oh no, and that's all that mattered. Though it was a mere laugh, he would have known the sound. Raito would give him that much. At the same time, one who looses a game is quick on realization, but slow to admittance, and L's personal qualities only doubled the probability that such stubbornness would be the case. He'd claw and he'd meddle, scrounging for his last shard of hope- or in this game, the one move that could save his king. But even if it were just the back of his mind that knew it, defeat was still defeat, and vulnerability was his downfall.

The game had been almost too easy. Sure, he'd had faith in his plan, and yet he was surprised by how swiftly it had worked. He hadn't expected it to go as smoothly either. It was as if freedom had taken a physical form and served him victory on a silver platter. One simple little phone call and he'd be well on his way. From there, it's be a quick hack into the server of English police department, and a scan through files which were documented about 15 years before then- particularly on those files relating to a captured serial killer who murdered two Japanese tourists, and more than likely, their son.

Like a movie, the boy could almost picture L back at headquarters, paging though the same records he had been the day before, playing with his chocolate, and sipping his coffee. The preoccupied detective, unknowingly in his last hours, would scour through meaningless clues and plan idle moves which he would never have the chance to take. "A dead man moves no pawns-" that had been Raito's motto to live by since the day he had found the Death Note, perhaps sooner. But the game was coming to a close, and one little white pawn stood very little chance against the entire fleet of dark chess pieces.

One move, and Raito would have checkmate.

He had gone through this routine before, where the sound of every dialed number seemed to float around him in a dream-like state. This, of course, was merely a delusion of reality, an effect created by the brown-eyed boy's mind to fit the mood which he envisioned. The world's perception of time appeared to still be off track in his eyes, as even snow drifted at an abnormal pace and the sky seemed to be tinted a deep, bloody red. If triumph was seen as insanity by the rest of the world's standards, then the student would gladly accept the deeming. They could lock him up, condemn him, put him in handcuffs, and yet again the Houdini god would find his way out of it. Through the power of charm and words, he had wormed his way out of a multitude of situations that had put him at risk; it had even protected his identity. The dark haired detective had been one of the very few to not fall victim to this tactic. Not immediately, anyway.

"Raito-kuun! It's you!" No sooner had he hit the call button on his cell phone that an obnoxious voice screeched into his ear from the other line. Taking a slow break to clear his dismay, the brunette spoke with a calm, collective voice- one he knew the blonde could not resist.

"Misa, listen, I need you to do something for me." Raito inwardly smiled at his brilliant acting, and how many times he had gone through the same routine. Butter the girl up, give her a kiss if necessary, and he would have anything he wanted. It had always worked for girls, and recently he had discovered that it worked for members of the male specimen as well. "I need you to set up the laptop for when I get there. This is very important so please listen very carefully, alright?"

The voice on the other line, as impulsive as it was girly, was prone to shooting back a series of questions and nonsense that the college student did not want to hear. Just to be sure, he said what he had to without letting her cut in. There was no time to waste.

"I need to search for something. I can't tell you what over the phone in case it's been tapped, but I might need to borrow your eyes as well." Getting down to business was easy, but then came the personal factors of getting what he wanted. It hadn't been long since she had assumed the rule of the second Kira, then days later showed up at his door, blatantly holding her Death Note in front of her for the world's eyes to see. Though he didn't too much care for the pop star, he did have an obligation to protect her. He had told her just weeks ago, when the Yotsuba case was at its peak, to give up ownership of the notebook if she ever found herself on the verge of being exposed. It wasn't for the girl as a person, but more for the benefit of his own cause and ambitions. As far as Raito was concerned, she was lucky to have even that much of his time.

Still, her efforts were important to his success. At least until L was out of the way, he could keep her alive for that reason.

He had dealt with the blonde so often in the past few months that bending her to his will had quickly become an automatic response that he didn't even have to think about. "Doing this for me would make me really happy. Do you understand?"

Maybe there was some hope for the girl yet. "I understand. I'll have it all ready for when you get here."

"Thank you Misa. I'll see you in a few."

_Perfect._

"I love-!"

_Click._

There certainly wasn't any time for that, was there? The air seemed cooler, like breathing became less tedious of a task. The boy inhaled deeply, letting the sensation wash over his body. It almost felt like relief. His breath floated around him in an exhale, drifting to the heavens above. In a few hours, L would be his to control, and then he would be dead. Soon following, the entire world would fall into his hands.

Things were going exactly as planned.

* * *

The teen's heart was in his throat by the time he had reached the hotel door. The world had maintained to its surreal state, and in his eyes, was being shot by a low quality camera. Everything was fuzzy, and objects passed him at a delayed rate. It was a sort of high that he sometimes felt when things worked out perfectly, especially when a great deal of effort had made it possible.

"Raito!" The voice of Raito's least favorite mistake was squawking at him again, this time in his face and choking him with her arms around his neck. Compared to being with the girl face to face, it was much easier to talk to her on the phone. He actually had to pretend to listen to her here. He couldn't just hold the phone away from his ear.

"Misa, I'm kind of in a hurry…" The boy lied, peeling the blonde off of him, and yet it was true. Despite being Kira, despite his ambitions to be a god, and regardless of every other reason why he needed the boy's name… was simple and strait forward curiosity. To find out information that was hidden so well was like a dream to every human being with a god-complex, even more to those who actually knew the detective in person. It was the one thing that the great L wasn't blunt and strait forward about, the one precious and personal secret that he owned, and frankly, it was bothering the red-headed teen. What was the name of that boy…the one whom he had been handcuffed to, and kissed again and again…?

Just once, he would have to do it. Whisper the boy's name in his ear…tell him it over and over until it burned a hole deep inside of him…The thought of that win sent shivers down the boy's back and adrenaline surging through him.

"Oh, Raito-kun, you've finished shopping?"

In a mere second, his feelings of excitement had come to an abrupt halt. His heart was apparently unaware of his body's memo, jumped in his chest while the rest of him froze stiff. That voice… The brown eyes shifted past the blonde and into the apartment, struggling to focus his eyes into the shaded hotel room. As the two pictures became one, it became apparent that he and Misa would not be as alone as he had thought. On one of the couches, in that awkward sitting position, eyes wide and alert, a coy smile on his lips, was L.

"From the way you made it sound, Christmas shopping is no short matter. Or perhaps I was mistaken?" Nonchalantly, a finger and a thumb gripped a fish-shaped pastry; one which the boy had learned was called 'taiyaki.' The tail was missing, presumably because it had already been devoured by the pair of waiting lips that were slowly but surely working their way towards the head of the fish. "I thought that perhaps I'd pay Amane-san a visit for old time's sake. I had no idea you had the same thought. Shows how perfect we are for one another, ne?"

The boy's toes battled one another, seemingly unbeknownst to him. His eyes his taken on a light different from what they usually held, so much that Raito himself noticed. Though the muddy orbs were bubbling with amusement, they also reflected another emotion- one that looked a lot like disappointment.

"Raito, what is Ryuuzaki talking about?" Misa's voice whined, sounding very far a way for someone gripping his arm. The named boy stood in a dumbfounded stupor, maintaining his facial expression to the best of his ability. Despite his calm appearance, a sea of panic had swept over his island and was raging around him, growing higher by the minute. It was hard to keep his balance and not fall. If he did, he would be swept into those depths, unable to surface and therefore be lost in the waves.

That bastard… No, why didn't Misa call me and tell me that he was here? That idiot! Raito's thoughts were frantic, as if he had plummeted into a realm of nothingness and had no way out. In place of the darkness that had plagued the world around his was a blinding light, an element the auburn-haired student could not stand. The sound of his heart beating echoed in the air around him like a drum, pounding at a rapid pace. No matter which direction he would turn, L was still sitting in front of him, gazing in his direction with dark, accusing eyes, and half of a taiyaki gripped in his fingers. But…it wasn't him that he was staring so intently at, he noticed, following the trail of the boy's gaze to find out exactly what had adverted the detective's gaping eyes from his original target.

No...It's no matter. It's my fault for not giving him enough credit. I underestimated you, L.

Raito's eyes landed on Misa, who had both arms wrapped around one of his. Her head nuzzled against his shoulder, letting out a giggle, a huge grin across her face. He could see the boy's gaze shift, falling back to the taiyaki. Just barely, manila poked from the head of the fish. With one more bite, the custard spilled onto his lips. A small, quiescent smirk crossed his lips and his tongue emerged to lick it away, cleaning the mess he had made with the precision of a typical obsessive-compulsive. Despite the detective's efforts, the university student could tell that he was using this little show as an excuse to fixate his eyes elsewhere.

It was then that it dawned on him exactly what was happening, and it took all the self control the boy had not to let a crazed smile sweep across his face. The emotion that he had seen before made sense to him now, like a code which had just been deciphered. It was too rich, the whole irony of the situation, and it was making more and more sense by the minute. For a moment's duration, the brown-eyes boy had been sure that he was busted, and trapped in a hole that had no walls to speak of. However, there was in fact someone in a pinch with no escape, but it wasn't him. It was L and his jealous eyes.

But now you're making it even easier on me.

"Misa, do you mind bringing us some tea?" Raito asked, using his best Tamaki voice for the occasion. "I'm a little chilly from the snow outside."

The girl nodded and seemed delighted to oblige, skittering off to the kitchen, humming a tune Raito recognized as one of her top list singles. But he really wasn't paying attention to her. He stood in front of the dark-haired boy who was avoiding his gaze, chewing quietly on his wagashi and watching his toes twiddle. It was obvious…If he didn't settle the situation while it was still ripe, the road ahead would be a lot bumpier.

"Ryuuzaki, why won't you look at me?" Raito asked softly, trying to remember what sadness felt like. Though it had been too long since he had faced the feeling, and though he couldn't quite recall it, he apparently did well at acting it out. L's eyes rose for an instant, only to shoot away and fall on the ground. Though a bit of color came to his cheeks, the auburn-haired boy could have sworn that he was still paler then usual. Frowning, he knelt in front of the boy to erase his last excuse and have front row seats to the real answer behind his next question. "Are you jealous of Misa or something?"

For a split second, all noise in the house ceased. Slowly but surely, the sound of Misa humming and moving around in kitchen faded into audibility once more, and time resumed it's normal course. "Jealous?" The charcoal-haired boy finally asked after what seemed like forever. A note of amusement was hidden in his response, a small laugh tacked onto the end of his response. "What kind of question is-"

_"Are you jealous?"_ Raito repeated, taking his voice up a notch yet still maintaining his act without a flaw. His hand found the boy's cheek and cupped it gently, holding their eye contact without giving him the chance to escape. It was almost like the pale detective had become lost in his gaze; he wanted to look away, but couldn't seem to will himself to. In the student's eyes was the red glow of autumn, a vivid agglomeration of warm, mahogany-colored leaves swirling about and fading deep into their depths. The university student could tell that it took a great deal of effort for him to finally escape, as if Raito was a hypnotist that had captured the boy and put him under his spell.

Finally, L blinked, breaking the magic between then and settling back into the world which he was most comfortable; the world of logic. "I think the real question is: what are you doing here, Raito-kun? I thought you and I had an agreement." A hint of anger drifted in his eyes, but swiftly vanished into their stormy depths. All that was left was a dull tone of sadness, one that, weirdly enough, gave a tug to Raito's heart.

He hadn't thought that far, to be honest, and had no idea of what to use as an excuse. He wanted Misa's advice with shopping because she's the only girl he knows? No, not good enough, too quick on an answer. L would catch on, he always did. He was always particular to every detail, never missing a beat while on the job. And Raito knew, in fact, that the greatest detective that ever lived was always on the job.

The pale boy's impatient posture and boring eyes signaled that he was still waiting for an answer, and that the more time it took, the more suspicious it made him. The auburn-haired boy glanced in the direction of the kitchen, hearing the clinking of the teacups and the singing of the pop star that insouciantly went about her preparation, oblivious to the thick air of uneasiness that waited in the living room. He recalled that look in the boy's eyes, that swollen look of bitter envy, and the answer slowly but surely entered his mind. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense, and the more he realized how convenient the situation had set its self up.

"Ryuuzaki…" He started, the thought still playing out in his mind. No…There had to be some mistake. It was all too perfect, there had to be a loophole somewhere. He searched and searched for it everywhere, in every corner and every crevice. And yet...it wasn't changing. The idea was becoming more and more flawless by the second, growing like a monster that had absorbed another. He could play on this plan, but if he executed it perfectly, it would work out even better then if the boy had never shown up in the first place.

"I came here to talk to Misa about us."

As planned, it had caught the boy's attention. He could almost hear his breath stop in his throat just as well as he could see the blush spreading across his face. Hell, the words brought a tingle to Raito's lips and lingered there, so much that he had to reach up and touch them, as if in disbelief. His demeanor grew more confident after that sensation; a relieved smile falling to his face like a long kept secret had just been exposed; only no one had made a big deal over it.

"It's just not fair to you for her to always be hanging over me, especially not if we're together. It's just taken me so long to tell her because I don't want to hurt her. She's pretty obsessed with me, I'm sure you know. I was hoping to surprise you with this news, but it seems I had no choice bit to tell you. You understand, right Ryuuzaki?" Raito gave a more confident smile, taking the boy's hand in his own and delivering a kiss to the top. His hand moved the boy's chin and turned his head, his moving up to plant a kiss on the base of his neck and work his way upward. Even with his eyes closed, he found the boy's ear, and leaned closer to whisper the only true part of his lie. "I've never liked her the same way, and I thought maybe it was time for both of you to know that. Then maybe things between us can finally become more fun."

He knew the act was victory enough, but to feel the boy shutter beneath him was bonus points as far as he was concerned. His face had flushed a deep shade of red, and a small moan of liking had escaped him, quiet but existent. Though he had the boy wrapped in his plan, to his will, and exactly where he wanted him, that wasn't even the half of the best part, and Raito couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how impeccable a mere idea had become.

Misa had told him before, what seemed like months ago, that she would kill any girl who he dated. Even if it were just a cover up, she said, she just couldn't stand the thought of it. Raito was almost positive that boys applied to that rule too, if not even more. It would mean that she, a famous rich fashion idol, was not good enough for him, and it would destroy her.

So much, that she would do anything to get him back.

Even kill.

Almost as quickly as it had come, the smile vanished from Raito's face. He pulled away from the dark haired detective with perfect timing- just as Misa emerged from the kitchen area and was skipping her way back to the living room. He could feel the color draining from his face and his heart limp in his chest, as he had finally thought of the idea outloud. The girl's cheerful voice was but a hollow echo in the background, and like a plague it lingered as incessantly as her fingerprints on his arm.

That idiot would kill him on the spot if he admitted such a thing.

His eyes were angry as they peered up at her, watching her set a tray of sweets down onto the coffee table. _No…I want to be the one to kill him._ His mind concluded abruptly, sounding stubborn and childish for belonging to a teen. _All of my efforts would be for nothing, if that was the case._

Sure, it was his goal to kill off that boy- the biggest obstacle in his game- and yet, he wanted it to be by his own hands. Perhaps it was an ego thing…or maybe it was something else. Over and over, in his head, Raito had envisioned the way the dark-haired detective would die. He had planned all aspects of its happening long before that time, including the how, when, and where. The ditzy blonde was just "the eyes" at best, and it almost sickened him to think otherwise. A frown fell to his face, and at that moment, he began to feel lost. He had made an impulsive move…no…it was necessary to save himself from that situation. But how he could use it to his advantage was beyond him, and he definitely wanted the rest of his plans to carry on as normal. The way things were going, he would have to make a choice: Get rid of him fast by the hands of someone who was not worthy to do such, or find a way to keep things according to plan so that the peculiar boy could live a little longer…and die like he was supposed to, of course.

"The tea is just about ready!" Misa chirped in a voice similar to that of a Disney princess, turning and skittering her way back into the kitchen. A look of interest had fallen on L's face as soon as he had spotted more food, curiosity arising as they were set in front of him. The brunette watched in silence as the boy poked a fork into the teacake closest too him, pulled off a small piece on the edge, and brought it to his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he gave his opinion with a lick to his fork and a nod of his head. He reached to test the next one, taking a bite out of that one too, and before long, he had tried each and every one of the fancy cakes.

Looking over at Raito with bright eyes, the pale boy smiled and held a finger to his lips, as if to say that his actions would be their little secret.

_Shit…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**For all of you who don't know, Tamaki is a character from Ouran Koukou Host Club that is voiced by the same seiyuu as Raito. Except instead of being evil and manipulative, he's romantic and overdramatic. It's a hilarious transition when you've watched DN first. I was hoping that maybe some of you would understand the reference. (is an anime nerd)**

**I don't own Ouran or Disney. Hell, I don't even own L and Raito. I don't own anything! T.T**

**Oh, by the way, I'm contemplating a new fanfiction. It's a crossover, but with death note involved. Probably no Light, but L for sure. You may or may not be able to tell from this fanfic, but I'm actually a rabid L fan. It's just more fun to write from Raito's perspective.**

_**/Lol, wut? You can't even keep up with one fanfiction!/**_

**Yep. Awful, huh? I have an office job with the government now though, so in my downtime, I can write (and it makes me look like I'm working). If you want a full list of excuses though, it's in my profile XD**

**I've been so horrible to you guys. Those of you who are still here are the greatest. Can you ever forgive me? And review? It keeps me motivated!**


End file.
